


harana

by gothluca



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Courtship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Fushimi Omi, Mentioned Nanao Taichi, Mentioned Summer Troupe (A3!), One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothluca/pseuds/gothluca
Summary: alas siyete na ng gabi. tahimik na nagtatahi sina yuki, omi, at taichi sa loob ng kanilang kuwarto nang makarinig sila ng pamilyar na boses galing sa patyo.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	harana

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)) i wrote this v short one-shot months ago, and i decided to delete it. pero namiss ko siya kaya ayan, binago ko ng konti at nilagay ulit dito.
> 
> few notes:
> 
> • heavily inspired from harana by parokya ni edgar.  
> • this is set in the 1980s. just pretend na 1980s nirelease yung harana T_T  
> • obob ako magsalita ng purong tagalog kaya pasensya kung may mali.  
> • tungkos = bouquet of flowers  
> • kalimbahin = pink  
> • patyo = courtyard
> 
> i hope u enjoy !!

𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘢 𝘣𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘢?

alas siyete na ng gabi. tahimik na nagtatahi sina yuki, omi, at taichi sa loob ng kanilang kuwarto nang makarinig sila ng pamilyar na boses galing sa patyo. agad na nag-tinginan ang tatlo, na iisa lamang ang pumasok na ideya sa isipan noong oras na iyon.

𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸 𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘢

nanlaki ang mga mata ni taichi nang mapagtanto niya kung sino ang nagma-may ari ng sintunadong boses sa labas. napangiti silang dalawa ni omi habang nakatingin sa isa nilang kasama na hindi parin alam kung ano ang nangyayari.

𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘰 𝘣𝘢 '𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘶𝘬𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘢𝘨𝘰?

hindi 'man ipakita ni yuki, pero nagsisimula nang i-proseso ng utak niya ang mga pangyayari. hindi alam ni yuki kung bakit "niya" ito ginagawa, at kung kailan niya pa inisip na gawin to. pero dahil sa mga nakakalokong tingin na binibigay sakanya ng dalawa niyang kasama sa kuwarto, iisa lang ang pumasok sa isipan niya.

𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢

na sa baba ng kuwarto niya sa patyo, naroon si tenma, naka-tayo at hina-harana siya.

𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘪-𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘣𝘢

nagpigil ng tawa ang tatlo nang marinig ang pag-piyok ni tenma at mga malakas na halakhak na nanggaling din sa labas. napa-tigil pa sa pagkanta ang isa upang sawayin at pagsabihan ang mga kasama nito na huwag siyang tawanan. agad namang humingi ng tawad ang mga kasama at nagpatuloy sa pag-tugtog.

𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘨𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘴

namula ang mga pisngi ni yuki nang maka-salubong ng tingin si omi na kinukurot pa siya sa tagiliran. sinabayan pa ito ni taichi ng pang-aasar at pagsigaw na sana daw lahat.

𝘴𝘶𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢'𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘶𝘱𝘢𝘴

hinila nina omi at taichi si yuki mula sa kanyang inuupuan papunta sa bintana upang panoorin sina tenma na tumutugtog at kumakanta. tumanggi pa si yuki noong una dahil takot siyang aminin sa sarili na gusto niya ring makita si tenma na kumakanta. mabuti nalang na tinulak siya ng dalawa niyang kasama sa harap ng bintana.

nagsimulang kumabog ang dibdib ni yuki nang makita si tenma na nakatingala sa direksyon niya.

𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘢𝘥𝘢, 

𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢-𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢'𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢-𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨

agad na nag-hiyawan at naki-sabay sa pag-awit ang mga kaibigan ni tenma. hindi mapigilan ni yuki ang hiya nang mapansin na mayroon pang hawak na malaking tungkos sina misumi at muku, habang si kumon ay may dala 'ring tambol na akala mo ay namamasko, at si kazunari na todo tumugtog ng gitara.

𝘴𝘢 𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘨 𝘱𝘢 

𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨-𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨

hindi na mapawi ang ngiti sa labi ni yuki.

𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘪𝘯

tila ba tumigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo, at ang tanging naririnig ng tenga ni yuki ay ang nanginginig na boses ni tenma at ang tanging nakikita ng kanyang mga mata ay ang ninenerbyos at namumulang mukha ng binata.

𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘨 𝘱𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯

sa bawat segundong lumilipas, lalong lumalakas ang hiyawan ng mga katabi niya at iba pang nanonood rin sa baba kasabay ng kabog sa dibdib ni yuki.

𝘴𝘢 '𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘬𝘰'𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘸, 𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘸

ngunit hindi na ito napansin ni yuki, sapagkat ang kanyang mga mata'y naka-dikit lamang sa mga mata ni tenma. gustuhin man niyang umiwas, pilit siyang nilulusaw ng nakakatunaw na tingin ng binata. hindi niya maiwasang maisip na totoo nga pala talaga ang pahayag ng mga tagapag-hanga nito. 

nakaka-humaling nga talaga ang mga mata ni tenma.

𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘢 𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘰, 

𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘢'𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰

lalong lumapad ang ngiti sa mukha ni tenma nang makita si yuki na galit dahil sa pagtulak at pananabunot sakanya ni taichi dahil sa kilig. 

𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘣𝘶𝘩𝘰𝘴 𝘬𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘰

kinuha ni tenma ang isang tungkos mula kay misumi at lumuhod habang nakatingala kay yuki. napasigaw nanaman ang dalawang lalaki sa tabi ni yuki, kaya agad niyang hinubad ang suot niyang tsinelas at pinang-hampas sa kanila.

"𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘢," nag-salubong ang mga mata nila tenma at yuki. kaba ay nagsimulang mamuo sa dibdib ni yuki habang naka-titig sa mga kumikislap na mata ni tenma at sa wagas na tingin nito.

biglang pumasok sa isip ni yuki kung kailan nga ba nagsimulang magkagusto sakanya si tenma. gaano na nga ba katagal ang nararamdaman nito sakanya, at kung bakit hindi man lang niya napansin sa kilos ni tenma ang totoong nararamdaman nito.

o talagang napansin niya ang mga senyales na pinakikita ni tenma noon palang. sadyang iniiwasan niya lang ito dahil natatakot siya na baka mali ang kanyang akala.

na baka si yuki lang ang nag-iisip na may mga nakatagong mensahe sa likod ng mga bagay na ginagawa ni tenma para sa kanya. ang hindi makatulog tuwing gabi kaka-isip sa binata at nasasabik na gumising tuwing umaga upang makita ang isa.

na baka si yuki lang ang may tinatagong nararamdaman sa kanilang dalawa.

ngunit ang awitin na inihandog sakanya ni tenma ngayong gabi, at ang tungkos sa mga kamay nito ang pumawi sa lahat ng nasa isipan ni yuki.

"𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰."

hindi na kinailangan pang marinig ni yuki ang mga natitirang liriko sa awitin ng binata. agad siyang bumaba sa kuwarto at kumaripas ng tumakbo papuntang patyo para harapin si tenma na hindi parin makagalaw ng maayos sa kanyang kinatatayuan dahil sa kaba. buti na lamang ay naroon ang kanyang barkada upang magbigay ng lakas ng loob sakanya.

bigla na lamang nawala sa utak ni yuki ang mga salitang nais niyang banggitin. ngayong nasa harapan niya na si tenma, napansin niya ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha at ang mga nahihiyang mata na hindi makatingin kay yuki. "hindi ko inakala na aakyat ng ligaw sa akin si tenma." hindi man halata, ngunit nanginginig sa nerbyos at gulat si yuki. hindi dumaan sa kanyang isipan na dadalawin siya ni tenma sa kanyang tirahan sa ganitong oras at hahandugan siya ng awit. alam niyang masyadong mayabang ang lalaki para gawin ang bagay na ito.

ngunit narito siya ngayon, nakatayo sa harapan ni yuki. nakasuot ng barong na mukhang hiniram pa mula sa kanyang tatay. kamay na puno ng bulaklak at determinasyon na klarong nakasulat sa kanyang mga mata.

"gusto kita." pag-amin ni tenma. "matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sa'yo, ngunit hindi ko alam kung paano. hindi ko alam kung paano ko masasabi ng maayos ang nararamdaman ko, at natatakot ako na baka kamangmangan lamang ang lalabas sa bibig ko. pero yuki," ibinigay ni tenma ang hawak niyang tungkos ng rosas sa binata habang nakatitig sa mata nito.

"maaari mo ba akong damayan sa nararamdaman kong ito?"

bago pa man mabuksan muli ni tenma ang kanyang bibig, nilapitan na siya ni yuki at nagtanim ng halik sa kanyang pisngi.

binalot ng liwanag, ingay, at kalimbahin ang paligid.


End file.
